Adventures at Wawanakwa High
by TheAtomicPikachu
Summary: Graham and Lily. Two high school juniors trying to survive high-school at Wawanakwa High. Read on as their crazy adventures teach them life lessons they'll take into adulthood...lol just kidding! A Total Drama Highschool AU. Co-written with xXRocketShark216Xx.


Graham and Lily: A Wawanakwa High Story

Prolouge: How Graham Met Lily

AN: Hey everyone, it's me, xXRocketShark216Xx, with my first collaboration! This is a Total Drama highschool AU featuring my OC and my friend TheAtomicPikachu's OC as the main characters. Canon characters will make up the supporting cast and other TD OCs will make cameos every now and then. This is a collaboration between me and TheAtomicPikachu, or as I know her, Lily. Lily and I will be taking turns writing these chapters with some planning involved inbetween chapters so we don't have to make it seem like a comic book that keeps changing writers. Anywhoo, without further ado, let the story begin! Please review with your thoughts.

Graham's POV

Silence.

Deep silence.

It fills the car as I sit there in the front seat of my mother's car, driving to school.

I take a quick breath before exhaling, my breath turning into a sigh. I turn to face the rear view mirror; staring back at me is a tall Caucasian male of German descent with short and messy ash blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes that sparkle in the sunlight, a trait which I hate with a fiery passion as it makes me look like some kind of strange anime girl in her tweens.

I'm upset, and my mom can tell. Without taking her eyes off of the road, she speaks, trying to get me to talk.

"Graham, I know you're upset, but talk to me. Please."

For a second, I almost open my mouth to speak, but I decide against it. Instead, I stare idly ahead, refusing to even look at the woman who gave birth to me.

If you're wondering why I'm upset, it's quite simple. We moved.

For the longest time(sixteen years to be exact), I lived in Ohio, but all of a sudden mom went and got a new job that required her to move to Ontario. As in Ontario, Canada.

And so, I was forced to leave my home-state behind and move to the land above. Yeah, I was upset.

And so, here I am, heading to Wawanakwa High, where I'm set to begin my sophomore year of high school. Sure, I'll have to make new friends, but I've never been that social anyways. I'm a bit of a loner.

Soon, we arrive in the parking lot of the school. My mom opens her mouth to speak in a last attempt to get me to speak, but I bolt before she has the chance. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her frown.

I shrug it off before entering the school. Immediately, I can hear the many voices of my fellow students. I do not expect great things.

Just like the teenagers from Ohio, they're loud, self-centered, and just plain dumb. I can hear it in their voices.

I pull out my schedule and determine the location of my locker. I head there immediately.

I use my combination to open the lock and swing the metal door open. I deposit my various textbooks and supplies inside before closing it shut. And that's when I see her.

Standing at the locker next to me is a girl about my age, maybe take away a year or so. She has long, wavy brown hair, light blue eyes, and freckles.

Right away, I can tell she's not like the others. She's...different. I want to greet her, but my mouth won't open. I'm kinda shy around new people, so it comes as no surprise.

Luckily, she speaks first.

"Why are you staring at me?"

She has an attitude, that's for sure. I kinda like it. I'm kinda cynical myself, so I like it when people around me can handle things like that. I then respond.

"Nothing, just examining you. Not in a creepy way or anything, you just seem-different."

She laughs before responding. She sounds jokingly angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just seem like you're not stupid and self-centered like everyone else around us."

She giggles before speaking.

"You must be new around here. I'm Lily. What's your name?"

"I'm Graham, Graham Ulry."

"Nice to meet ya. Welcome to Wawanakwa High."

"Thanks."

"So, where are you from?"

"Ohio."

"Oh, you're fromm America, huh?"

I nod and she speaks again.

"What's it like down there?"

I respond with perhaps the corniest joke imaginable.

"Pretty chill, when we're not worrying about you hovering above us."

I can tell she thinks it's stupid, but she laughs anyway. First it's a light laugh. Then a giggle. Than a full blown chuckle. I don't know why, but I laugh with her.

And so here we are, laughing our butts off, probably looking like idiots in front of everyone. But I could care less. She then stops laughing, holding her sides while attempting to catch her breath.I do the same and eventually she speaks.

"You know Graham, I think we'll get along just fine."

I smile and shrug; not knowing that her statement was absoloutely true.

Over the course of the next year, Lily and I become inserperable. To a certain degree, anyway.

We know everything there is to know about eachother. What kind of pizza toppings we like, our favorite songs, everything. We're best friends.

Now we're about to enter our junior year. And I'm kinda scared.

I'm growing up, and I'm not ready for it.

But with Lily by my side, I'll be alright.

I know I will.

I hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will be written by TheAtomicPikachu. Please revw with your thoughts!


End file.
